Sorpresas del destino
by Aellem
Summary: Bella hecha de menos a su padre y hermanos, y decide volver a EE.UU. después de haber vivido en Londres con su madre y sus abuelos. Lo que no se espera es que su padre tiene una gran sorpresa que darle, que cambiará su vida.


_**¡Hola! **_

_**Aquí os dejo el prólogo de mi primera historia, Sorpresas del destino. La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestra querida escritora Stephenie Meyer. De momento la historia será contada desde el punto de vista de Bella y estará clasificada en la T, pero puede cambiar. Iré subiendo dependiendo de la demanda que haya. Todo depende de vosotros/as. **_

_**Estaré encantada de escuchar vuestras sugerencias y críticas para mejorar la historia.**_

_**Espero que os guste. Un beso, Aellem.**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Toda historia tiene un comienzo y mi historia empieza cuando se conocieron mis padres. Fue pura suerte que se conocieran, ya que mis padres no son del mismo país. Lo suyo fue un amor a primera vista. A Renée, mi madre, le encanta viajar y después de haber estado en Italia, país que le encantó por su gran variedad artística, aclaro que mi madre es una gran artista y se maneja en todo tipo de arte: pinta, dibuja, compone, esculpe, escribe y baila, aunque el gusto por bailar, yo no lo he heredado, a pesar de que ella dice que es por vergüenza. Bueno prosigo, después de Italia se fue a Estados Unidos, el país de mi padre. Por aquel entonces, mi madre era una joven inglesa de 18 años que quería ver mundo.

Un día mi madre estaba por Arizona, en concreto, en la ciudad de Phoenix, cuando se encontró por primera vez con mi padre. Charlie, mi padre, tenía también 18 años y trabajaba ayudando en el hotel de unos tíos. Estos le habían invitado a pasar unos días en Phoenix y al ver que tenían mucho ajetreo, les ayudaba. Según mis tíos abuelos, Heidi y Demetri, mi padre no paraba de estudiar y trabajar, por eso a veces le tenían que echar para que hiciese alguna amistad.

Un día estaba recogiendo unas maletas, cuando alguien tropezó y se calló encima de él, era mi madre, que hospedaba en el hotel. Mi padre le ayudó a levantarse y al verse se dio cuenta de que era amor a primera vista. Después de presentarse, charlaron un rato y quedaron para ver la ciudad al día siguiente. Cuando mis tíos lo vieron, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque no quería decir quién era el causante. Al día siguiente, mis padres estuvieron visitando toda la ciudad, mientras se conocían, pero a la mañana siguiente mi madre tenía que irse a otra ciudad y mi padre tenía que volver a Seattle. Se prometieron que volverían a verse que algo más fuerte les uniría.

Al volver a Seattle, mi padre tuvo la agradable sorpresa de reencontrarse con mi madre en la boda de mi tía Sarah con mi tío Billy, porque mi padre no sabía que mi tía Sarah era muy amiga de mi madre. Fue entonces cuando mi padre decidió que no dejaría escapar por nada del mundo a su bella damisela.

Decidieron que vivirían en Seattle, se casaron con 19 años, a pesar de los comentarios de la gente. Mi padre estudiaba medicina y mi madre Bellas Artes. Un año después tuvieron a mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Dos años después, a mi hermano Jasper y otros dos años más tarde, a mí, Isabella.

Mis hermanos son geniales, a pesar de ser tan distintos. Emmett es enorme parece un armario, la mayoría de la gente le teme, a pesar de ser inofensivo, un gran bromista y tener un grandísimo corazón, es mi gran oso. Es muy atractivo, tiene el pelo moreno y los ojos azules, a pesar de su gran altura, su gran sonrisa hace que marque sus característicos hoyuelos y encandile a cualquiera. Es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Mi hermano Jasper es bastante diferente a Em. Jazz y yo somos más parecidos en algunos aspectos como en que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta destacar, al contrario que a Emmet. Es una persona muy tranquila e inteligente, es muy cariñoso al igual que Emmett. Jasper es al igual que Emmet muy atractivo, no es tan grande, ni tan musculoso, pero es muy guapo. Es rubio como mi madre y tiene unos preciosos ojos azules como mamá y Em.

Yo, en cambio, soy castaña y tengo los ojos marrones. Vamos soy una chica común, aunque haya personas que lo nieguen. Em, Jazz y yo somos inseparables a pesar de vivir en distintos continentes.

A diferencia de mis hermanos nací en Londres, por aquel entonces estaban visitando a mis abuelos Marco y Dydime, y yo quería decidí salir. Mis abuelos por ambas partes son increíbles. Desgraciadamente no pude conocer a mi abuelo Charles, el padre de mi padre, pero según me cuenta mi abuela Marie era una persona maravillosa.

Me considero una persona rara porque no me gusta lo mismo que a los demás, afortunadamente mi familia y amigos me entienden. Desgraciadamente, hace mucho tiempo que no he visto a mis mejores amigos: Rosalie, Alice y Edward. Son hermanos, Alice y Edward son mellizos y bastante diferentes. Edward, recuerdo que tenía unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda y su pelo era de un tono cobrizo y estaba lleno de gomina, porque decía que era indomable. Cuando era pequeño no era muy agraciado, además de tener el pelo engominado, tenía aparato en los dientes y estaba un poco gordo. Muchas personas se metían con él y a pesar de ser más pequeña que él le defendía, porque era mi mejor amigo.

Nos contábamos todo y sabíamos cosas del otro que nadie sabía, en él me apoyaba. Su melliza Alice tiene los ojos verdes, como Edward, pero su pelo es moreno. Su baja estatura y su dulce cara recuerda a un hada, a pesar de ser un terremoto. Nadie puede contradecirla, siempre consigue lo que quiere, llegando al corazón de todos. Rosalie es la hermana mayor y su despampanante belleza, bajaría el autoestima a cualquier modelo. Tiene una preciosa cabellera rubia y unos preciosos ojos azules. A pesar de que al principio puede parecer fría, pero es una persona muy cariñosa y solidaria, además de inteligente. Nuestros padres son como hermanos, así que prácticamente nos criamos juntos. Desgraciadamente, tuvieron que trasladarse a Italia porque Aro, su abuelo paterno, tenía cáncer, y tío Carlisle y tía Esme, así es como llamamos mutuamente a nuestros padres, decidieron ir a cuidarlo, durante un tiempo indefinido. Los seis tuvimos que llevar nuestra relación de amistad a distancia. Echó de menos sus locuras, su cariño, su valentía, su generosidad, su amor...

Se trasladaron cuando yo tenía 10 años, a los 11 años mis padres decidieron separarse, para darse un tiempo. Yo me fui con mi madre a Londres a casa de mis abuelos, Marco y Dydime, y mis hermanos se quedaron con mi padre.

Ahora mi madre es una reconocida artista y profesora de arte, y mi padre un reconocido neurocirujano. Mi hermano Emmett, a sus 22 años, está estudiando arquitectura, es su gran pasión y además mi madre se llevó una gran alegría cuando se enteró. Jasper, con 20 años, estudia psicología. A Jazz y Em, los veo muy de vez en cuando ya que sus carreras les exigen mucho tiempo. En cambio, a mi padre lo veo más a menudo, ya que viene a Londres siempre que puede. Hace mucho tiempo, que no he visto a Rose, Ed y Ally, y los echo mucho de menos. No me acuerdo de la última vez que estuve en , pero me encantaría volver, a mi hogar. Al parecer pronto volveré, y muchos cambios y sorpresas me deparará mi destino.


End file.
